Cobra
Cobra is the main Villian Organization and enemy in G.I Joe. Cobra is a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. They are led by the ruthless Cobra Commander. High Command Staff is Baroness as the Director of Intelligence, Destro as Weapons Supplier, and Dr. Mindbender as Chief Scientific Officer, although others have at times usurped control. It relies on the might of its legions of Cobra Vipers and Cobra Troopers to execute its diabolical schemes while trying to destroy its main enemy: G.I. Joe. It would never have occurred to anyone that a seemingly nice little town called Springfield would become the birthplace of a mighty paramilitary organization. A hate-filled man came to this town which has fallen on tough times and found an opportunity. It was an opportunity to start anew for both this man and the town. However, the direction he had in mind was far from the normal ideals anyone would have thought. He began recruiting like-minded individuals with an axe to grind with the government. To fund their slowly growing organization, the group came up with all manners of pyramid schemes and went out to the rest of the United States. Along the way, they recruited more from outside and silenced those who posed a threat. Members are recruited based on their distrust of the government and motivation based on greed and power. Soon, their activities involved amassing arms and operations designed to subvert the US government. The man who started the organization now began calling himself the Cobra Commander. He named the group Cobra as his ambitions grow bigger and like a giant snake with its coils about the world. By the time they are recognized as a threat, the group has turned into a powerful private army and terrorist organization with footholds around the world. Cobra makes one of its boldest entrances into the world arena with the kidnapping of Dr. Adele Burkhart. Despite the high profile of the kidnapping, the group still manages to be a covert organization with authorities unable to make any form of infiltration. It has also worked with other similar organizations such as the First Strike group. Unlike First Strike, Cobra is much more careful as First Strike's leader, Vance Wingfield, was more brazen in his activities which led to his group being penetrated by G.I. Joe and led to his downfall. One of the first indications that Cobra has managed to make significant footholds in other countries is in the Joes' mission in Afghanistan. The Joe Team followed Cobra to a stronghold deep in Iran. Inventory Personnel ''' * Cobra Trooper * Cobra Bazooka Trooper * Officer * Viper * Snow Serpent * Ice Viper * Sand Viper * Desert Scorpion * Laser Viper * Flak-Viper * Alley Viper * Frag Viper * Plague Trooper * S.A.W. Viper * H.E.A.T. Viper * Range Viper * Fast Blast Viper * Tele-Viper * Toxo-Viper * Sludge Viper * Cobra Hostile Environment Specialist * Cobra Incinerators * Pit Viper * Rock-Viper * Headhunter * Sludge Viper * Shock Viper * Night-Viper * Nitro-Viper * M.A.R.S. Trooper * M.A.R.S. Trooper Officer * Cobra Viper * Terra-Viper * Neo-Viper * Neo-Viper Commander * Cyber-Viper * Techno-Viper * B.A.T. * Crimson Guard * Razor Trooper * Cobra Coils * Cobra C.L.A.W.S. * Sea Slug * Motor-Viper * Track-Viper * Gyro-Viper * Iron Grenadier * Cobra Stinger Driver * Cobra H.I.S.S. Driver * W.O.R.M.S. * Cobra Blackstar * Astro-Viper * Strato-Viper * Star Viper * Mega-Viper * Bio-Viper '''Martial Arts/Stealth * Night Viper * Night-Creeper * Firefly * Shadow Viper * Ninja Viper * Ninja B.A.T. * Cobra Ninja Trooper * Ninja-Ku * Black Dragon Ninja Navy * Cobra Lampreys * Cobra Moray * Electric E.E.L. * Heavy Water troopers * Sub Viper * Secto-Viper * Hydro-Viper Air force * A.V.A.C. * Air Devil * Night Vulture * Air-Viper * Heli-Viper * Aero-Viper * Stellar Stiletto * Sky Creeper * Aero-Viper * Para Trooper * Para-Viper Mechanized * S.N.A.K.E. Specific People * Blackout * Guillotine * Bayonet * Body Bags * Gallows * Grim Skull * Incision/Aleph * Infared * Interrogator * Munitia * Vanguard * Vector * Velocity * Rampage * Vapor * Razorclaw * Mara * Vypra * Scar-Face * Firefly * Jinx * Chameleon * Copperhead * Storm Shadow * Zartan * Destro * Cobra Commander * Cobra Commander II Cobra Trooper (RAH) 01.jpg|Cobra Soldier COBRA BAZOOKA TROOPER.jpg|Bazooka Trooper Cobra_Officer_02.jpg|Officer GIJoeOrderofBattleTPBpage118.jpg|Viper Cobra Snow Serpent 01.jpg|Snow Serpent Ice-Viper.jpg|Ice Viper DDP-SandViper.jpg|Sand Viper Laser Viper.jpg|Laser Viper Flak Viper EP4.png|Flak-Viper Alleyviper.jpg|Alley Viper Fragviper.jpg|Frag-Viper Cobra Tele-Viper (RAH) 01.jpg|Tele-Viper ToxoViper1-CardArt.jpg|Toxo-Viper COBRA TROOPER (HOSTILE ENVIRONMENT SPECIALIST).jpg|Hostile Environment Specialist IncineratorRAH01.jpg|Incinerator Pitviper.jpg|Pit-Viper SludgeViper.jpg|Sludge Trooper Shockviper.jpg|Shock Viper Cobra - Night Viper.JPG|Night Viper Techno-Viper.jpg|Techno-Viper BAT.jpg|B.A.T. CobraCLAWS.jpg|C.L.A.W.S. MarvelUK-WORMS.jpg|W.O.R.M.S. CobraMoray.jpg|Moray eelcobra_ewg_81414web_by_eryckwebbgraphics-d7v67e3.png|EEL Secto-Viper.jpg|Secto-Viper Hydro Vipers card.jpg|Hydro-Viper Plague.jpg|Plague gijoerealamericanheroannual-preview-main.jpg|Crimson Guard aron-elekes-crimson-guard5.jpg|Crimson Guard joecon_2013_saw_viper_colors_by_vegetaprime-d62105j.jpg|S.A.W. Viper gi-joe-counter-intelligence-mercenary-wraith.jpg|Counter intelligence Mercenary Wraith 29c5589ee7f1e942024e656a7246bbcf--gi-joe-art-google.jpg|Destro Cobra-Commander-gi-joe-3981525-1024-768.jpg|Cobra Commander jarreau-wimberly-cobra-commander-epic-505-color-jwimberly.jpg|Crimson Cobra Commander IDW-Cobra-Commander_1285819779.jpg|Cobra Commander 2 'Land Vehicles ' * Ferret ATV * Battlefield Robot Devastator Vehicle * Assault System Pod (A.S.P) * Cobra Stinger * Cobra M.S.V. * Cobra IMP * WOLF * Cobra Stun * Cobra Transport Vehicle * APC * Parasite APC * H.I.S.S. Tank * H.I.S.S. II * Arctic H.I.S.S. Tank * H.I.S.S. Tank(Movie) * Cobra BUGG * Rage Tank * Cobra Maggot Tank * Cobra Hellraiser * Cobra Fury Alley Viper Cobra S.N.A.K.E..jpg|S.N.A.K.E. cobra ferret atv.jpg|Ferret ATV Assault System Pod.jpg|Assault System Pod Battlefield Robot Devastator.jpg|Battlefield Robot Devastator Cobra Wolf.jpg|Cobra Wolf Overlord's Dictator.jpg|Overlord's Dictator Cobra Stun.jpg|Stun Cobra Stinger.jpg|Stinger Cobra MSV.jpg|Cobra MSV Cobra Imp.jpg|Cobra Imp Cobra-APC-GIJOE-Vehicle.jpg|APC Rage Tank.jpg|RAGE Tank Cobra fury.jpg|Cobra Fury Cobra HISS Tank.jpg|HISS Tank arctic hiss tank.jpg|Arctic HISS Tank Cobra HISS II.jpg|HISS Tank II H.I.S.S._movies.jpg|H.I.S.S. Tank (Movie) B2f4cc01c25235c1084b951a6abe1ff0.jpg 348fe6bc3bb4cc2b4a3a7856db0b96d6.jpg motorized crimson attack tank.jpg|Motorized Crimson Attack Tank Cobra Adder.jpg|Adder Cobra hammerhead.jpg|Hammerhead Cobra BUGG.jpg|B.U.G.G. Cobra Maggot.jpg|Multi Cobra "Maggot" Cobra Paralyzer.jpg|Paralyzer Sea Vessels ''' * Cobra Night Landing Craft * SHARC (movie) * Trident (Movie) * Sea Ray (Amphibious Mode) * Hydrofoil * Cobra Moray * Moray hydrofoil * Python Patrol Water Moccasin * Fangboat Night Landing Craft.jpg|Night Landing Craft SHARC.jpg|SHARC Sting Raider.jpg|Sting Raider Cobra Sea Ray.jpg|Sea Ray cobra hydrofoil.jpg|Hydrofoil Cobra Water Moccasin.jpg|Water Moccasin cobra fang boat.jpg|Fang Boat '''Air Crafts * POGO * Flight Pod * Cobra F.A.N.G. * Cobra F.A.N.G. II * Cobra Helicopter (Movie) * Night Raven (Movie) * Hurricane VTOL * Sea Ray (Air Mode) * Sky Sweeper * Rattler Ground Attack Jet * Firebat * Mamba * Condor Z25 Cobras POGO.jpg|POGO Flight Pod.jpg|Flight Pod FANG I.jpg|F.A.N.G. Cobra F.A.N.G. II.jpg|Cobra F.A.N.G. II Cobra helicopter.jpg|Cobra Helicopter Night Raven.jpg|Night Raven Cobra Hurricane VTOL.jpg|Hurricane VTOL Cobra Sea Ray.jpg|Sea Ray (Air Mode) Cobra Skysweeper.jpg|Cobra Skysweeper Cobra rattler.jpg|Rattler RAH_Firebat01.jpg|Firebat Cobra Stellar Stiletto fighter.jpg|Stellar Stiletto fighter cobra mamba.jpg|Cobra Mamba condor z25.jpg|Condor Z25 Buildings * Terror Drome Category:Factions